


Big Words

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:the best is yet to come





	Big Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2018 Dirty Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/720540.html?thread=14577308#t14577308) as part of their 12th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

" _Fuck_ ," Pansy panted as she collapsed against the bed, chest heaving. "That was...wow."

"If you thought that was good, just wait," Blaise replied, his hand sliding across her breast to rest against her navel. "The best is yet to come."

Pansy's stomach flipped beneath Blaise's warm palm, but she suppressed her shudder, raising a single brow. "Oh? Those are some big words. Sure you can back them up?"

His hand slid down to where she was still warm and wet and Pansy arched her back, mouth opening on a moan.

"Yeah," Blaise murmured, voice thick with lust. "I'm sure."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
